the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Alastor Morningstar
"And shepherds we shall be for Thee my Lord, for Thee power hath descended forth from Thy hand our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti." - Alastor Redgrave, while reading the pages of Umbra. Alastor Morningstar, more commonly known by his moniker of Alastor Redgrave, is a Cambion; within him flows the blood of his human mother, Maria Crucis, and his demon father, Damian Morningstar, son of Lucifer. From his mid-teens to his current age, he became a vagabond who wanders endlessly, searching for fulfillment and self-discovery. Biography Capture and Escape At the age of 8 after learning that he was not in fact a blood relative of Estra Hallow, Alastor mentally decided to run away from the place he called home. However this would be shortly be known as a mistake that should never have been enacted upon. The information Alastor had learned wasn’t even supposed to be heard. He only heard of it because he was eavesdropping upon a conversation Asmodeus was having shortly after their mothers death. The stroke of midnight had arrived, Alastor had climbed out of his bedroom window and fled towards the outskirts of Haven that had a heavy dense forest. Full of grief and shock; he was overcome with emotion. These emotions must have triggered a change in Alastor's right arm, for it suddenly changed into a onyx devil's arm with black energy flowing in-between the cracks with a light hint of red swimming within it. The forest had traps for animals, or so one thought. They were masqueraded as such, because that's how they captured supernatural beings in secret. His devil arm radiated low levels of demonic energy but due to his inexperience, that was enough to set off a motion detector. It set a siren off, which startled Alastor causing him to run deeper into the forest. It wasn’t too long until the roar of engines could be heard. Even their headlights began to illuminate the darkness that was settling within the forest. While the agents were driving the vehicle, they were following the direction of the motion detectors that were being triggered, the very direction that Alastor was heading. The vehicles were catching up to him, their headlights were shining upon his feet while he was running. One agent had lowered the trucks window, and aimed his gun forward towards the boy. ‘’Drop to your knees!’’, the agent yelled. However, the order wasn’t followed. The agent began to fire at him, but the few bullets had missed him - Alastor would turn tight corners to use trees in order to block their line of sight. Alastor strafed so the bullets would continue missing him. He was running for his life at this point. Though it wasn’t long before another truck had blocked his path up ahead; cutting him off while an agent in the back seat of that vehicle had fired a tranquilizer dart into Alastor's left shoulder to subdue him. Alastor began to fall over shortly after and pass out. Now within a secret government testing and training facility; Alastor would come to inside but to him it was a strange and unfamiliar place. Though an agent close by had informed him what the place was. A testing and training facility for supernatural and meta subjects beneath Haven city. The agent had informed Alastor that he would classify as a cambion and that he was now under the governments control. Essentially his sole purpose for being there was to become a weapon, nothing more. The first day was simply for introductions and the rest of his tenure there was entirely for training. Commands were not executed by Alastor, due to his rebellious nature. He refused to be degraded to a ‘mere weapon. This angered the supervisor enough that he sent him to fight other cambions. The few battles that he lost, he was belittled and every battle that he won he was sent to fight older ones with more experience. This forced Alastor to often be alert to any susceptible variable and during one of his fights he accidentally manifested a short sword within his right hand and the cambion ran right into the sword. This caused Alastor to fear even his own power. The supervisor praised Alastor for killing the opposing cambion, but at the end he added a backhanded comment calling him ‘’nothing more than a demon.’’ Likely due to him not being fond of Alastor and his rebellious streak. Often making some smart ass comments instead of being obedient. Later he was escorted back to his room, where Alastor would manifest the same short sword and place it over the dresser in his room. After taking a few steps back, he would raise his right arm once more and tried to pull the sword towards him. Just to see how much he could manipulate this power. However instead he surprisingly teleported to the blade. This gave Alastor an idea. The idea he had was that he would escape, by teleporting to the sword and out maneuvering the agents. Though due to the gear that they wore and how he could use his ability to manipulate demonic energy to his advantage. Finding the right moment to exploit this power to get out was his only obstacle. However one day, when an agent went to lead him towards the fighting ring, he stayed a few steps behind and spoke to the agent casually. However, he would turn and throw his short sword down a corresponding hallway; teleporting to it. The only way out was either the staircase or the elevator. Choosing the staircase, he ran to the door which led to them. Quickly he ascended the cement stairs running like a mad man. Any agents that had went to intervene, would find themselves impaled upon his thrown blade. If they were impaled, he would teleport to them and at times use them as meat shields to sponge bullets. Though if he missed, he would teleport passed them and keep running. In the event he was pinned, he withdrew his sword and manifested demonic energy into a ball within the palm of his hand only to throw it at the agents. Upon impact, it would explode like an explosive and volatile combustion burning those caught in the radius. Once he escaped; he had to be on the run. A New and an End Alastor had been walking exhaustively along the tree infested forest near of a dirt road which laid upon the shell of the earth just beyond the outskirts of Haven. A man had been driving the length of the road. Having heard the sound of a faint cars engine grow louder and as the distance began to dwindle, the engines sound became more present. Alastor had raised his right devil arm and manifested a dagger upon the palm of his hand. He turned his head towards the left slowly and had saw the headlights which illuminated the terrain. As the car approached, he would motion his arm in a throwing manner and hurled the dagger towards the dirt road. The pick up truck would be heading within the path of the daggers flight which had a slight curve to it. As the truck approached, his dagger would fly just above the pick up truck while losing its momentum. This was Alastor's opportune time to teleport, which he had gladly emphasized upon. His body would vanish and then he would appear, landing into the back of the mans pick up truck. A slight thudding sound had been heard and the man would slowly bring his pick up truck to a halt. Alastor had grumbled some, raising his physique just as the man had leaned back to open the rear view window of the pick up truck. To much of his surprise, he would seen teenage Alastor on the bed of his pick up truck. ‘’Wh- how did you get there?’’ The man asked Alastor. To which he replied with a lie ‘’I, uh.. have been here this whole time.’’ A follow up question that was almost presented was cut off early, to which had been said ‘’It’s complicated, I am afraid.’’. The man would ask Alastor a proper question: ‘’What is your name, then? I am Joseph Caldwell, a deacon, well former deacon. I still help them from time to time.’’ A sigh had escaped from the teenagers lips and he would respond with ‘’My name is, Alastor Redgrave.’’. Joseph Caldwell then said ‘’Well, Alastor Redgrave. It seems that that my-our journey will be resuming.’’ Nodding his head, Alastor would lean back against the rear of the truck and he would tilt his head back against the rear window next to the one that was opened, just right from the center. His gray colored eyes had gazed up at the night sky, where the clouds had partaken in a dance. He had made sure to keep his devil arm hidden by keeping it lowered enough that Joseph Caldwell could not see it. Alastor's upper and lower eyelids had began to come to, as his exhaustion had revealed a certain level tiredness that began to plague his body. To which, he would inform Joseph that he will be taking a short nap. The next destination was to a neighboring town called Emperor City, as Joseph Caldwell had often gone there to aide the bishop of that area. Alastor had awakened a couple of hours later. The pick up truck had still been on the move and Joseph Caldwell was still awake. Alastor had turned his head towards the right to stare at Joseph Caldwell from the corner of his eyes; ‘’Where are we going?’’ He asked. An immediate response was given, ‘’Oh you are awake. We are heading to Emperor City, I know someone who can give you a place to stay.’’. Alastor didn’t say much other than ‘’Ah, thank you..’’, kindness towards him had become a diminishing concept in his mind. The unintentional awakening of his devil arm had its consequence. Allecor, an arch-demon who commanded 36 demons had sensed this and decided to act upon it. A dense mist had appeared behind them in the distance and a armored knight had stepped out from it It’s glowing eyes had darted in the direction of Alastor. It’s slow gradual walk towards him began to pick up until it ended up in a full blown sprint. Squinting his eyes, Alastor had noticed something in the distance. ‘’Hey uh.. step on the gas!’’ Alastor had turned his head and shouted towards the open area that was exposed from when Joseph opened the rear window. ‘’Why? What’s going on?’’ Joseph asked, before turning his head some as well, to look at the rear view mirror. ‘’Oh.. my lord..’’, he ended up slamming his foot upon the gas pedal and the speed of the pick up truck had increased to the point clouds created from the friction of the car tires and the dirt that was kicked up. Joseph Caldwell had turned the steering wheel to the left, the speed had caused the pick up truck to skid as he made the sharp turn, trying to out run the demon. This caused Alastor to basically raise his arm higher to stop himself from falling out of the pick up truck by placing it against the frame of the opened window. To which Joseph Caldwell looked up for a quick glance and had noticed teenager Alastor's devil arm. ‘’You- you’re a d-demon.’’. Staring straight at the road, Joseph was heard repeating ‘’My lord, please protect me. Oh my god, oh my god.’’ The demon knight Allecor was no longer to be seen after the turn, or so one would thought. Leafs upon the trees off to the right of the pick up began to rustle and had seemed moved along the direction the pick up truck was heading. Then suddenly Allecor would be seen running back onto the dirt road and even skidding himself on it, still running at full sprint. It wasn’t long until Allecor was catching up to the pick up truck, which was going 90 miles per hour. ‘’Go faster!’’ Alastor yelled back at Joseph. But, within a matter of seconds it was too late. Allecor was close enough to extend his arms forth and basically stab his clawed hands into the sides along the outer part of the rear bed. The penetrating sound to the metal was head. Allecor would bend his knees and pull back on the truck. He was strong enough to stop the truck, despite skidding for some ways. Allecor would lean back and begin to tilt the truck to the point the front was lifting up. The sound of the truck could be heard making a bending noise similar to the titanic, to which Alastor had yelled out to Joseph ‘’Get out of here!’’. Grabbing onto the sides of the rear bed, Alastor held on to prevent himself from sliding to Allecor. The sounds of the trucks driver side door could of been heard opening. Joseph Caldwell had began to run. Now looking, watching Joseph run along the dirt road; Alastor would release his hold his right hand had and he would manifest a dagger within the palm of his hand. Allecor ‘’Et non morieris!’’, which was: You will die! In Latin. Throwing his dagger and purposely missing Allecor's head, he would then proceed to teleport behind him. The second Alastor had vanished, Allecor would release the hold he had upon the truck and was met with a clutched dagger heading towards his abdomen area, while Alastor was turning and directing the same dagger that he now holds. Allecor would catch him by his wrists and shifted his weight around to throw Alastor across the dirt road. Getting back up after skidding along the floor on his side; and the battle ensued. Despite the training, an inexperienced Alastor in terms of understanding his full potential was being easily overpowered. Taking a punch straight to the guy, Allecor would raise him while his fist was pressed to his stomach and he would flip him into the air and send him flying into the tree on the opposite side of the street. Blood had dripped from Alastor's lips, and when he went to get back up, he would fall back down into a slouched-seating position. Unbeknownst to Alastor, Joseph Caldwell had stopped running and turned back around.    A scoff was heard from Allecor and he picked up Alastor's dagger. Joseph Caldwell at this time had went to the front of his damaged pick up truck and had quietly removed a crowbar from the vehicle. Wanting to help the teenage boy he just met, Joseph Caldwell ran towards Allecor from behind and went to swing his crowbar at the back of Allecor's head. While he neared him, Alastor slowly raised his head to gaze his sights upon Joseph, just as the demon knight went to turn and swiftly stab Joseph in the stomach which caused him to instantly fall over, after the dagger was ripped back out. Alastor began to lose consciousness, all he said in an almost inaudible tone of voice ‘’No.. why..’’. The impact his body made with the tree was the cause of him losing his consciousness. From there on, his vision blurred out and only sequences were seen. One was himself running at Allecor, the next was Allecor skidding back on his feet. The other was red energy glowing from his right devils arm, but his left arm was a devils arm as well. His vision blurred out again and when he came to, he saw his hand holding a bright red sword and it was through the chest of Allecor. He saw Allecor stumble backwards and fall, his consciousness alluding him again. This time when he came to, he awakened a few feet from Allecor, on the floor and with a glowing black and red bible in-between the palm of his right hand and the dirt road beneath him. The demon knights body had seemed to be pulled towards the bible, as if it was being sucked into it. ‘’What is this..?’’ He began to curl his clawed fingers, he would grab the book and with any form of will power he had left. Turning his head and casting his sights upon Joseph where he would see the state he was in, he attempted to stand up and stumble towards Joseph Caldwell, before dropping to his knees. ‘’No. No.. please, no.. why didn’t you leave!?’’ Alastor yelled at him. ‘’I couldn’t leave you…’’ Joseph Caldwell said. ‘’Even for someone like me.’’ He responded, his tone of voice softening as sadness began to manifest. ‘’Y-you.’’ Joseph coughed up blood ‘’cannot stay here.. if you do, it will be bad for you.’’. Alastor had shook his head in defiance and said ‘’I am a demon as you said, I deserve whatever fate has in store for me’’. Joseph cut him off, barely having any time left with ‘’You a-are my friend, despite how little time we have got to known each other.. you reacting to wha- what happened to me, proved that.. now go.’’ As soon as Alastor went to open his mouth, Joseph Caldwell had told in a soft tone ‘’Go to the bishop I had told you about, he will help you...’’ Alastor had stood up, still catching his balance. ‘’I won’t forget you..’’. Joseph would respond with ‘’I know, stay strong.. Alastor.’’. As Alastor began to walk down the road, he would turn back to see Joseph Caldwell raise his hand to let him know that he was okay; except his arm would drop to his side and head would be turned to the side and dipped down slightly, as he died watching his friend Alastor and knowing his new friend was going to be okay, since he was heading in the direction of Emperor City. However, from Alastor's perspective, he watched his friends death which was from his own dagger, despite him not being the one who wielded it. He reverted his sight back towards Emperor City, and a single tear had strolled down the epidermis that laid upon his cheek. Alastor was going to find the bishop who resided Emperor City and continue to figure out who he as a person was. Appearance Personality "All I have is faith that things will be okay." At a young age (8 to 15-16 years of age), Alastor wasn’t a hyper active child; yet he was easily overly emotional and very self conscious, a trait which followed him as he had grown older. The difference is, before he was a teenager, his emotions got the better of him and when he became a teenager, he mellowed out some, becoming more quick thinking due to the ruthless kind of training he received. At an older age (24), Alastor has drastically changed. He seems entirely calm, less overly emotional. At times reciting bible quotes from Umbra when it seems fit to the situation and also at times making snarky sarcastic remarks. During battle; he maintains the quick thinking, mixed with a better analytical thought process and his battle style is more refined. Abilities Relationships Damian Morningstar Estra Hallow Asmodeus Kiryu Weiss Kiryu Atreyu Kiryu Category:Characters Category:Outworlder